Splish Splash
by always-a-time
Summary: A silly-song fic. Severus Snape is taking a bath and Harry decides to throw a party in his living room.


AN: Best if you listen to the song too. Makes it a hell of a lot more enjoyable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the song Splish Splash.

_Splish Splash, I was takin' a bath  
Long about a saturday night, yeah  
Rub-a-dub, just relaxin' in the tub  
Thinkin' everything was alright_

A certain Severus Snape was lounging his his bathroom, enjoying a nice, long bubble bath.

Of course (as this song would indicate), something was not all right. there were a few quiet thumps at the door, and he narrowed his eyes.

**Dumbledore?** He wondered.

**Intruders?** He thought.

**Intruders.** He decided, getting out of the bath.

_Well, I stepped out the tub, put my feet on the floor,  
I wrapped the towel around me  
And I opened the door, and then  
Splish, Splash! I jumped back in the bath  
Well how was I to know there was a party going on_

Snape tripped backwards, falling back into the tub, sending bathwater everywhere.

"This must be **Potter,**" he said.

And sure enough, right in the middle of his living room, was Harry _bloody_ Potter.

Dancing.

_They was a-splishin' and a-splashin',  
Reelin' with the feelin', moving and a-groovin,  
Rockin' and a-rollin', yeah!_

"Are you sure Snape said this party was okay, Harry?" asked a doubtful Hermione.

"Hell yeah! He was just like 'I hate you so much Potter, but I have to admit you are so freaking awesome that I'm gonna let you use mah **pad** and have a **DANCE PARTY!**' Yup, that's exactly what he said." Harry went on, swaying to the music.

"Where is he anyways, not coming to a party in his own place? Must be nutters!" Ron said.

_Bing bang, I saw the whole gang  
Dancing on my living room rug, yeah!  
Flip flop, they was doing the bop  
All the teens had the dancin bug_

Snape slammed the door shut, scrambling out of the tub and putting on his bathrobes. He crept up to the door and peered through the keyhole.

Potter, Weasley, Granger ... and Malfoy?

"Bloody sodding hell." he whispered.

Was **all** of Hogwarts having a party in **his** house without him knowing?

_There was lollipop with-a Peggy Sue  
Good Golly, Miss Molly was-a even there, too!  
A-well-a, Splish Splash, I forgot about the bath  
I went and put my dancin shoes on, yeah..._

Damnit.

If there was a party, (especially in **his** place,) he was going to DANCE.

He opened the other door to his bedroom and got dressed.

_I was a rollin' and a strollin', reelin' with the feelin',  
Movin and a groovin', splishin' and a splashin, yeah!_

"Best party, EVER, Harry. How'd you convince the teachers to come too?" George asked, shimmying(?) over towards them.

"Teachers?" Ron said, looking around.

"McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid ("Why didn't you notice him first, Hermione?" said Fred, interrupting), and Snape." Hermione rattled off the names, counting on her fingers. "Oh, and Dumbledore."

"Snape?" said Harry.

"Yeah, he's right over ther- Merlin's Pants!" she shrieked. "What type of dance move is **that**?"

Everyone turned to stare.

Dumbledore (with years and years and year of experience,) was the first to recover.

"Why, Severus, I haven't seen those dance moves in **years**. And I'm pretty old," He chuckled.

_Yes, I was a-splishin' and a splashin'  
I was a-rollin' and a-strollin'  
Yeah, I was a-movin' and a-groovin'...woo!  
We was a-reelin' with the feelin'..ha!_

Snape appeared not to notice them, but continued his horrible dance moves, and everyone moved to give him a large berth as he danced around the living room.

_We was a-rollin' and a-strollin'  
Movin with the groovin'  
Splish splash, yeah!_

"Haarrrry! Snape's ruining the party! Can't you get him to **leave**?" This request came from an extremely whiny Pansy Parkinson.

"I don't think he can hear us." Harry said.

"He's gone to the happy place." said Luna in a dreamy voice.

Pansy swore loudly.

"This sucks!" Someone screamed.

Booing and yelling ensued, as people began to complain.

"Stupid Parkinson." said Ron, as Pansy stormed out.

_I was a-splishin' and a splashin' one time  
I was a-splishin' and a splashin'..woo-woo!  
I was a-movin' and a-groovin'..._

In a few minutes, the whole room began to clear out. The party died down, and a lonesome Severus Snape was left standing in the living room.

"Yes." he groaned, collapsing in a heap onto the couch. "They're gone." He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the sofa.

Later that day ...

He awoke to a excited looking Dumbledore shaking him awake.

"What is it? Is the Dark Lord back? Is Harry -?"

"There's a party in my office, Harry just told me!"

Snape fainted back onto the floor.


End file.
